


Magical Therapy

by taka1114



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Depression!Thor, M/M, Magic, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka1114/pseuds/taka1114
Summary: 為Thor而設的一場魔法治療。
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 7





	Magical Therapy

1\.   
一開始，他以為自己只是在作夢，又或者這是前往死亡之前的回憶片段。飛船被大肆破壞之後，長久以來不曾出現的恐懼侵佔了他的大腦，他很震驚，因為他從不知道神能如此無力。他失去了他的子民，他的國家，他失去了他的家人，所有的家人。

他猜自己在不算短暫的人生裡已經虧欠了不少人，所以要是眼前的弟弟想來教訓自己，那麼他也不會抱怨。他們相處的時間比很多其他人要長，可Thor在當中的大部份時間裡，都不認為自己真正明白對方心裡在想什麼。

「你好，哥哥。」Loki這樣開口，在迷糊之間他的嗓音卻清晰無比，指示著Thor靠得更前，更近。  
「看來最後是你贏了。」  
不，我沒有，他想著，只是沒有作聲。

「不要緊，我深信在某個宇宙的我，還在試著殺掉你。」Loki繼續自說自話。  
就此看來，雖然他比很多Thor認識的人都要年輕，卻比任何人都要更仔細地計畫自己的死亡。如果這不是Thor在潛意識自我懲罰的方法，那必然是他親愛的弟弟為他準備的，最後的惡作劇。

「我們會這樣來來回回，往復不止的嘗試殺掉彼此，直至某一方真的斷氣。」  
這句話聽起來太過浪漫，Thor不認為自己能想得出這種話；可這句話以Loki的標準而言，也太過真誠。  
「如果是我殺了你，我懷疑你會否如此來迎接我，無情的兄長。」  
「不過你的死亡是個禮物，這點會讓我釋懷的，我想。」  
「說點什麼吧，哥哥。」

Thor覺得雙眼刺痛不已，這是如今在他渾身脫力的狀態下，能夠感受到的所有。  
但願他能夠說我想念你，然而他此刻啞口無言。

「你知道嗎？思念是種有趣的東西。」Loki瞇起了眼睛，那是他記憶中，弟弟每次出了壞點子時的小動作，「事實上，它是我學過最難以控制的魔法。」  
這也許亦是最殘酷的魔法，他的弟弟玩得太過火了。他突然開始覺得渾身疼痛，感官正在掙扎著復甦，眼前的影像卻像晨光之下的朝露般漸漸消散，然後他睜開了雙眼。

他身處在陌生的飛船之中，突如其來回歸的實在感使他頭暈目眩，他回過頭，看見幾個陌生的外星生物正看著自己，而同時他的耳鳴也在逐漸消失。

「如果你掛念我，那我就會在。」  
最後那句話像是在他耳邊呢喃一樣虛無，卻是這刻他最渴望去相信的承諾。  
而已逝之人遠去有如幻境一樣的身影，在暗示有某個遊戲正要開始。

2.  
與第一次相比，Thor覺得自己在心底裡已料想到對方的出現。也許在一同長大的歲月裡，他早就習慣了弟弟在他失敗之後的嘲諷與落井下石，那已經成為了他倆之間相處的一部份。在那之後，有很多他的失敗也與Loki不無關係，即使是最後一次也避免不了。然而那一次，是因為Loki站錯了，他站了在有自己的那一方。

他的弟弟似乎總是懂得如何惹怒他一般，連時機都抓得準確不過。就連此刻，Loki也挑準在自己狀態最糟的時刻來找他。Thor不懂得這一切出現的概率為何，也沒有心力去理解。  
「你早就知道的。」  
他無法控制自己把怒氣發洩到眼前的人身上，即使他明白它們將燃燒殆盡。一刻的猶豫讓他鑄成大錯，而如今他失去了復仇和逆轉一切的機會。

「你不可以怪我。」Loki的聲線輕柔沒有起伏，比起他總是帶著笑意的眼睛來得冷淡。他總是這樣，寧靜而平淡的吸收來自Thor的所有情感，快樂和憤怒，皆是如此。也因為這樣，Thor的情緒與耐心總是沒由來的在他身上耗盡，卻從不能從他身上得到什麼。也許他此刻的憤怒亦一樣，是來自於對方的沉默。  
「我也許知道你在想什麼，但不可能知道未來會發生什麼。」  
「我只是魔法，記得嗎？」

這句話像是一盤冷水澆在他的身上，把所有怒氣與混雜的情緒全都澆熄，剩下的是正在擴大的虛無感。他無言以對，而就在意識到這一點之後，Loki的身影也像上一次般逐漸遠去。

要求惡作劇之神不要那麼殘忍，似乎是多此一舉。

3.  
「請坐。」  
Thor左顧右盼，試圖搞清楚這個空間是什麼狀況。Loki坐在他眼前，身旁放著一個看起來像是某種奇怪床舖的座椅，它的背墊往後靠，彷彿你要是坐上去，它馬上就會往後翻去——以陳設這一切的始作俑者素來為人，以及Thor現時的身體狀況，這可是個非常合理的假設。

「我保證，這裡沒有刀子。」  
「你的誠信值多少？」  
「天價，物以稀為貴。」  
當然，Thor暗忖道，一如你總是一閃而過，虛幻似的真心。

「這是什麼？」  
「就只是張椅子而已，你太多疑了，請坐，」Loki重複，「我保證它不會翻倒。」

就算我相信你，也不怎麼相信自己，Thor盯著自己在這些日子裡變得渾厚的腰腹，又盯著那看起來不堪一擊的座椅。他罕有地覺得清醒，至少他覺得直至現在，自己的思路都還算清晰。

他佇立在原地思考了一下，用了一些時間珍惜久違的理智，最後還是坐下了。  
雖然仰倒的那刻他有點失去重心的感覺，但椅子始終完好無缺。

「你覺得怎麼樣？」  
「挺好躺的。」  
Loki的嘴角皺了一下，Thor知道他並不是在問椅子。  
「……沒怎麼樣。」於是他又補上一句。

「哥，你聞起來像仙宮酒。」  
「猜對了。」  
「我就好奇，你看得見我嗎？」  
「是你說你會在的。」  
「我的意思是，你看得清楚嗎？」  
「Korg說我的酒量變好了，我想應該是的。」

這次輪到Loki不說話了。Thor轉頭去看，對方正在用某種難以名狀的眼神看著自己。不知為何，他突然覺得悲傷。  
「你從來都不肯試喝。」他於是開始抱怨。  
「那是因為我們之間總要有一個清醒的。」  
「你害怕一時糊塗。」  
「我不是——」  
「因為你總是想偷襲我。」  
「有哪對兄弟不是這樣？」  
「據我所知，大多都不是這樣。」  
Loki笑了出聲，笑聲跳躍著蕩進了Thor的心裡，與他的悲傷共鳴起來。

「今天之後，我保證會對你的幽默感重新評估。」  
「以你的標準來說，今天保證的事情也太多了。」要是這當中有一兩件成真，就是奇蹟了。Thor嚥下了後面那一句，反正Loki也聽得出來。  
「真是傷人心。」Loki聽起來絲毫沒有受影響。

兩人靜了下來，直至Thor意識到Loki帶著批判眼光瞟向他靠披薩和酒養起來的肚子。  
「怎麼？開始覺得我失去魅力了？」  
「失去建基於曾經存在。」  
「你這才叫傷人心。」  
Loki沒回應，只是逕自翻了個身，整個人躺了在Thor的肚皮上。如果Thor沒聽錯的話，他也許還舒坦的呼了口氣。

「你覺得怎麼樣？」於是他開口問道。  
「沒怎麼樣。」  
他不作聲。  
「……挺好躺的。」

他任由自己因為笑而顫抖的身體，抖動著對方的肩膀。在這些日子裡，他第一次感受到活著如此實在。曾幾何時他有點厭惡伸手抓向虛無的觸感，而現在，他竟慶幸有魔法的存在。  
他愚蠢而卑微的渴望，這樣的一問一答，就是永恆的人生。

4.  
也許他應該重新評價Loki——或者是他的魔法替身？隨便吧——至少他發現，對方還是懂得替他高興。

上一次的見面，不知道是誰先睡著的覺。他重新醒過來時，已經躺了在自己的床上，壓在身上的重量消失掉，沒有留下別的體溫——那本來就是個錯覺，霜巨人不存在體溫。那一刻，他感覺自己又活了過來。Loki還是沒給他留下什麼。

再之後，他把握住最後的機會把事情扳正，把地球上一半的人都帶了回來。那對地球人而言是重大的勝利，只是他挽回的，終究填補不了所失。

「母親讓我知道，有些事你無法去逆轉，必然要發生。」  
他帶著苦澀重複這番話，然後遲鈍的停了下來，重新抬眼。Loki曾經痛恨自己提及母親之名，而如今他的反應，卻反讓Thor想起了Frigga。他總是以帶著憐憫的眼神看著自己，而這一次，也許是他的幻想，對方眼裡竟還帶了一些溫柔。

「以防你不知道，」Loki清了清喉嚨，哪怕這並沒有必要，「我以前一直覺得你很蠢。」  
「以防你不知道，我知道足夠久了。」  
「可你應該不知道，我仍然覺得你蠢。」  
「舉個例？」  
「比如說，你應該意識到這是——」  
「舉別的例子，」Thor打斷了他，「拜託。」  
Loki臉上的笑意加深。  
「——比如說，你就是放不下。」

「酒的話，我正在戒。」  
「我以為現在是要說真心話？」  
「老天，真不習慣你如此坦白。」  
「抱歉我沒這個打算。」

「還有抱歉，我撒了謊。」  
不安與焦慮再次爬滿了Thor的意識，他不止一度懷疑過自己的感官，可是此刻，雙臂血液逆流的感覺卻仍如此真實。

「失去靈魂的魔法是有限的，現在已經不剩多少了。」  
惡作劇的高深之處，在於你並不知道它在何時結束。Loki把這一切把握得太好了。

「真要我坦白的話，我確實有點驚訝你會撐到現在，我有點感動，哥，真的。」  
有些記憶超越了年月所能演繹，又有些思念超越了魔法所能及之處。Thor可能在心底已經預料到會有這一天，只是不願意去面對。

「為什麼？」他的喉嚨乾涸，像是所有的水流都凝聚成勇氣使他拼出這一句話。  
為什麼要來？  
既然來了，為什麼又要走？  
為什麼不願意為他多奢侈一個謊言？  
「有些事你無法去逆轉。」  
Loki遠去的聲音又回歸平淡。Thor再次張開了眼，心臟怦怦作動，痛苦的發現臉上一片濡濕，他的勇氣都被擱在這裡，無人接收。

5.  
在這天之前，他躲了一段很長的時間。一切好像又回到了原點，他好像重新成為那個迷失的王子，試圖在宇宙之間找到自己的目標，只是這一次，他沒有帶上他的子民。彷彿是刻意為之般，他在那一晚之後，甚少想起Loki。曾經弟弟的身影就像是埋在滿腔憤怒與悔恨之間的寧靜般，總是難以尋得。而現在，當傷痛如霧霾散去，他又不敢去找了。  
凡人渴求千年的光陰，他們擁有，卻仍然浪費了一大半時間去錯過彼此。

讓自己重新回憶的感覺陌生又熟悉，像是一切已經準備就緒，就只待他閉上眼睛似的。

「哥，我以為你忘了這裡。」Loki看見他時臉上的驚訝似乎是真實的。  
只有你有資格叫我忘記，Thor想著，卻沒有開口。  
「如果是要道別，我想留下個好印象。」Thor誇張的在弟弟面前轉了個圈，「沙拉與戒酒組合起來很痛苦，後者尤甚。」  
「可是成效顯著。」  
「謝謝。」

「阿斯嘉德人通常不討論這個，不過你相信來世嗎？」  
「別耍嘴皮子了，我不需要這個。」  
Loki細碎的「哦」了一聲，Thor將之理解為某種認可。  
「我倒想知道你怎麼想。」  
「關於來世？」  
「關於我們。」  
「我以為你不習慣我坦白。」  
「我是不習慣。」Thor垂下了眼。

你費盡心機為我留下思念，卻仍吝嗇給予我你的悲傷。  
「物以稀為貴，哥哥。」Loki接著說，態度強硬。  
「好吧。」Thor認命，然後覺得有點無措。  
這次是他第一次試圖伸手觸摸對方，他費了一些心思去決定指尖的落點，最後它們定在Loki的臉上。他放任自己的欲望，反正沒有以後了。太過熟稔的兩個人，總是在道別時覺得彆扭，而像他們纏繞彼此大半輩子的人，甚至相視無言。

他閉眼感受殘餘的魔法在手中流走，然後重新張開眼睛。

他感受到陽光灑落在身上的熱度，覺得自己像是睡了很久很久一樣。他抬起手想遮住刺目的光線，卻彷彿看見有淚水在掌心，被熱度蒸發成煙霧，消失在空氣中。  
他想他可以起床了。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 死亡無法避免，只是如果可以，希望能夠好好道別。


End file.
